The Life of Abigail Dashwood
by twilightlover16
Summary: Abigail is the daughter of Renee Swan and daughter of billionaire Christopher Dashwood. After a discussion, Abby is sent back to the states with her brother, who will she find alomg the way? What happens when she meets her half sister Bella? FIRST FANFIC.
1. Chapter 1

"Abigail, could you please come here?" My father called from his phone. He sounded nervous, which usually means that something bad is about to happen. I walked down the stairs to his office slowly, thinking about what he wants. There were only two reasons that I could think of. He could either want to talk to me because he wants to discuss my helping with his business or he wants me to move back to the states, so that he and his new wife Alicia could spend time together. I had a gut feeling that it was about choice B. My father, Christopher, was a big time business man, and he rarely had time to come home or to visit my brother and I, but he somehow always ha time for Alicia. Hmmm.

I paused outside of his study. I took a deep breath and went in. There I saw my brother, Derrick, my step mother, and my father. He motioned to the seat in front of him. I sat down, giving him a wary glance. He took a deep breath and began.

"Abigail, as you know, your mother and I were both born in America. Alicia and I both think that it is time that you and your brother go back, to get used to other things. It is not that we don't want you here, but think of it as what your mother would have wanted. Besides, you have been asking to get out of Paris for the past two years, so this great opportunity."

After he finished his little speech I turned to Alicia. I didn't say anything to her. I gave her a glare, wiping off the smirk she had on her face. I had no doubt in my mind that she had something to do with this. We never got along. 

I turned to my father. Before I could get a word in my father had already spoken. "Your brother has already agreed to going, so I suggest you do the same. You should start focusing on your studies more, rather than partying with your friends. You are dismissed."

As I was walking out of the room, I heard him say "You will be leaving tomorrow night at 9, and will be living in Forks, Washington. Abigail, I beg of you please don't make this harder than it already is. Alicia and I care for you"- that's a laugh- "and we think that for the time being this is the best decision." I gave him a curt nod, and ran out with my brother on my heels.

"Abbey, will you please slow down!"

I slowed down to a walk so that he could catch up to me. By the time he got to me I had turned so that my back was to his face as he was talking.

"Abbey, you really think that dad wanted to do this? He only did it because he had us in mind. At the moment, he is working hard, to get us what we want. When mom died, he had a hard enough time as it was, but you complaining every five seconds aren't going to help him. If I were you I would tough it out, and do the right thing. Besides, he's throwing us a party tomorrow, so we can say bye to all of our friends, so if I were you I would go and get some sleep. But think about what I said, just forgive and forget."

He left me in front of my bedroom door, where I thought about what he said. I decided in the end to give it chance. I mean, how hard is it going to be to go from wild and party like Abby to reserved school girl Abby? The faster I make the change the sooner I can come home. I picked myself from the floor, and thought about how much packing I had to do.


	2. The Last Hoorah

**I do not own any of the Twilight characters unfortunately! **

**Please R&R for me to continue!**

It was now 6 o'clock, and we were having my last party before going to the airport tomorrow morning. After about ten minutes of contemplating whether or not I should go downstairs, I heard a knock on my door. I replied with a quick "come in" as my friends, Lindsay and Connie, barged in.

Connie was my best friend, we told each other everything, and she was kind of like my other half. Lindsay was my dad's vice president's daughter. She had connections everywhere, so many it was ridiculous. Her father didn't care what she did as long as she attended school every now and then and had a good education. Unlike my dad, who checked up on my regularly, invading my personal space, threatening to- 

Lindsay interrupted by saying, "Well Abby, we really are going to miss you. I mean seriously. This is the worst thing ever. I mean, who's going to be there to make the decision on what outfit I wear every morning. This is so not fair!"

"Tell me about it."

Before my friends and I could get anymore sorrowful I said "How about we go downstairs. I mean we can only party together one last time."

We made our way downstairs, Connie in her BCBG Max Azria dress, Lindsay in her one of a kind Versace dress, and me in my Alice and Olivia dress. By the stares we were getting from the guys, we looked great. I quickly left them and headed over to the refreshments table.

I was thinking about all of the places I could go to like New York City to shop, or California to meet all the cuties.

I even gave my dad a detailed list of all the places in America I wanted to go. He only told me, that he would only send me to a place where he could know that I was safe. In my opinion, I was perfectly safe in New York as long as I had a friend around. But even with that great comeback, he would probably disregard my whole idea. Oh well.

So I spent half of my last party thinking of places where I could go once I get to America. I have to admit, I was excited to go somewhere than here for once.

"What are you doing over here?" Connie said as she broke me out of my thoughts.

"Just thinking is all…" I said hoping to change the subject, but it didn't work.

"What'cha thinking about?" She asked trying to push for details.

"Well about what I'm gonna do when I get to America…" I said looking at her.

"So your saying your happy your going and your not gonna miss us?" Lindsay said as she walked over and they both pouted.

"No that's not what I'm talking about! Of course I'm going to miss you guys, but I'm thinking of my future. About how I can hopefully go to New York City and stuff like that."

"Oooh," they both replied.

"Well maybe you guys should come visit me sometime!" I said hopeful.

"They may have to do that… Maybe in the next year or so they can. Plus you guys have cell phones and laptops. You even have web cam's I think!" My dad said as he walked over.

"You would let them come visit me?"

"Of course honey!" He said smiling at me.

"Now let's go have a party," He said as he walked over to the party.

"Shall we?" I said linking arms with them like little kids.

"We shall," they both replied.

We went out to enjoy the party and met some pretty cute guys. That's one of the things I would miss around here, but hopefully I could find some in America. I'm hoping so, but for now it's my last party and I'm gonna party like never before!

We ended up dancing all night and talking. We acted like 14 year olds on sugar. It was hilarious because everyone was looking at us by the end of the night.

The last song was one of my favorites, so we ended up dancing to it. 

All in all, I danced with tons of people and got at least 25 phone numbers. Who would have thought I would have gotten so many numbers?

At the end of the night, we said our good byes for now and I was in tears. After all of these years I now have to say good bye.

After our goodbyes were said, my dad told me I should go get some sleep since it was about midnight and I need to get up at 6:30 AM to get to the plane.

"Good night Abby, see ya in the morning," my dad and a bunch of other people said. I pretty much ignored them and went up to bed.

_Well this could be an interesting trip!_ I thought before falling fast asleep.

**This chapter is a bit longer! I left it with a minor cliffy for a reason, so please review if you want me to continue!**

**Another thing, just so you all know Emmett-Cullen-lova-01 is helping me with these chapters as well as being my beta! She is awesome!**


	3. Oh LaLa

I do not own Twilight, because if I did do you think I'd be sitting here writing this

**I do not own Twilight, because if I did do you think I'd be sitting here writing this? I would think not!**

It had been 10 freaking hours since the plane took off, and we were still in the air. Thankfully, we only had one more hour of flying in this plane, until we got to Forks. Yippee. My brother, Thomas, was sitting in his seat peacefully listening to his iPod while I was irritated. Life was so unfair. Unfortunately there was nothing for me to do. By now I had gone through every book I had, I had reorganized my bag five times, and had 3 cups of coffee. As I was going through my bag, I saw a piece of paper that I hadn't seen before. I opened it and I saw a letter.

Dear Abigail,

As you know, you are now going to Forks, Washington. I have set up a meeting for you and the principal on the day you get off of your flight. I have also gotten you guides that will show you around town, so you won't get lost. Have fun and good luck!

Love,

Dad

Great, that's just another thing that I have to worry about. Well that put the icing on top of the cake. He didn't even tell me this. I mean first of all my hair is a total disaster. My clothes are wrinkled and look like I've worn them for days. The worst thing is that I think I smell bad. Can my life get any worse? Wait never mind, I don't want to think about what else might happen!

The only thing I have to say is Forks better watch out!

As we got off of our flight we saw a sign that said "Dashwood" in big bold font. We introduced ourselves, and were told that our luggage would be waiting at the house. Our chauffeur, whose names was Charles showed us to our limousine. I loved it.

We got in the limo and Charles talked to the driver. Obviously he told him where to take us, which I don't even know where myself. The limo driver told us to buckle up and then started driving.

"Abby cheer up!" Thomas said looking at me.

"How am I gonna cheer up when I left my whole life behind??" I said as he sighed.

"Well at least we got out of there….. Don't tell me you wish to go back!!"

"No, I don't, but I just feel guilty. I left all my friends and for what?" I said leaning back.

"FOR FREEDOM ABBY!" He screamed so loud it hurt my ears. For a legal adult he sure was childish.

"Settle down," I said irritated. My ear drum hurt after that.

"Ok, anyways… we get to be free now. No dad to boss us around or that pain in the butt Alicia. We can live normal lives and make normal friends now!" He said all excited. I laughed when he said normal, because well to tell you the truth, his friends were not normal.

His best friend was in love with his computer. The way he's going he might be the next Bill Gates. He always hung out with the kind of people and never with the popular people. I try not to hang out with the popular ones either, but I never hang out with the ones that aren't normal.

"Anyways, it will be a good experience for both of us and who knows… you may find a boyfriend and really good friends here…" He said as I cut him off.

"First of all, I will NOT find a boyfriend, cause I'm not looking for one…. Number 2, my friends are just fine for your info," I said looking away from him to the forest.

After a few minutes, my phone started vibrating which scared me half to death. I looked at it and saw that I had 10 mixed texts. _Danggggg, _I thought to myself. I went to my inbox and started reading them.

_Hey Abs, what'cha up to? Are you in Spoons or wherever it was your going?_ That was from Connie. She always made me laugh. I started laughing and so did Thomas, or Tommy, when I told him.

I replied back to her and went to the next message. It was from my ex-boyfriend Jake, no surprise there.

_Hey… what's up? I know you're most likely in America, but I was wondering if we can still talk and if you want to talk to me after what happened between us! Anyways, love ya Abs… -Jake_

I laughed and texted him back. He's an idiot, what happened between us was his entire fault. He was the one who cheated on me and, and it didn't help that he had other girl on the side either. For some reason he thought I would be fine with that. I went to the next messages.

_Heyyyyyyyy! I miss you so much sis… it's gonna be so boring without you around… Love ya, Lindsay_

_Yo, sup? I miss you Abby… -Troy_ Troy was a good friend of mine and he liked to joke around with me. He would call me names, but funny names.

_ABBY!! YOU ARE SOOO MEAN! I miss you soooo much, it's boring at school without you! Love ya, Hilary_

After replying to the tons of messages I had, I sat back for a few. The limousine then brought us to Forks High School, Home of the Spartans. It was clear that school just ended, because of the enormous mass of students piling out of the school. My brother pointed out a girl, who was jumping up and down pointing at the limo.

The limo finally pulled up to the front of the school, where a majority of students were waiting. The chauffeur opened the door for my brother and me. I allowed my brother to go first while I freshened up. First impressions are everything after all. After getting a new shirt, from my carry on luggage, and taming my hair I was ready.

The chauffeur opened the door and I stepped out. From the gasps I heard from the crowd, I knew I looked great. I quickly walked away from the crowd and into the main office. I asked if I could go in, and as I went in I saw the most amazing thing ever…..

**I would like to thank my beta Emmett-Cullen-lova-01. Happy Birthday!**

**Review, Review, Review people! If you wanna know what that is!**


	4. Picture Perfect

Actually there were five amazing things

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

Actually there were five amazing things. There were three male and two female. There was one, that had curly brown hair, and extremely huge. The boy to the right of him, ha blonde hair, and looked peaceful and serene. The next one and most definitely the cutest had unruly bronze hair and an impassive face, almost as if he was trying to tune something out, and was working hard at it too. The two girls were polar opposites, but were completely stunning in their own way. The short one, had a pixie look to her, while the blonde girl had the looks of a super model, and a know it all.

After doing this quick analysis of them I greeted the principal, before sitting down.

"Mr. and Ms. Dashwood, I would personally like to welcome to Forks High School. The school has been awaiting you for weeks now." _Weeks? How could they be expecting me that soon, seeing as how I only found out 3 days ago? Hmmmm…….. _

The students here are Rosalie Hale, her twin brother Jasper Hale, Emmett Cullen, Alice Cullen, and Edward Cullen." As he was saying this he pointed to each one of them. So the sexy one's name is Edward. I could work with that. Each one of them said a polite "hello" in return. The principal and I spent about a half an hour going over mine and my brother's schedule and courses. Before we finished he said "I forgot to tell you, but your father said that he wanted you to be escorted around the city and school, with someone that I thought was trustworthy. So the Hales and Cullens will be escorting you, for about three days." I was speechless. What the hell. Every five minutes something else that I have not been informed about pops up in my face. At this point I wouldn't b surprised if the world came to an end.

I said my thanks before quickly exiting the room. I ran to the limo sat in it, got out told Tom to hurry his ass up, and got back in the car. It was quite obvious that I was beyond pissed. To make matters worse, Tom didn't even listen to me; he was talking to our _escorts. _After this whole damn escapade I was going to need some serious shopping time.

Finally, he got to the limo. I sat him down and spoke my min. Once again. "How could he do this to me? Again!! I mean its one thing that we have to move to Spoons, but to actually have to have escorts or bodyguards is even worse. To make things worse, he's giving us a bodyguard in a town that hold 100 people." After going like this for about ten minutes, my phone rang. As I looked through my bag, I swore I could have heard a "thank god" from Tom. The number on the phone said Unknown, so after giving Tom a quizzical look I picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hi this is Alice Cullen, you know the girl that you walked out on this afternoon? Ummmm well I was thinking, that maybe you and your brother and my family could go shopping together."

After telling her to hold on, I asked my brother, and he said it was okay with him. I told her to pick us up at our house, and that was that. As I settled myself into the car seats I wondered what I was getting myself into.

**Sorry it's a little short, but next chapter will be a bit longer!! Please R&R!**

**I would like to thank my beta Emmett-Cullen-Lova-01!!**


	5. Shopping

I was expecting a huge mansion, kind of like the one we had at home

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

It took us about an hour to get to the house. The house in one word was a palace. It was big, spacious, and just perfect. The inside of the house was spectacular. It had high ceilings, an in home theatre complete with a snack bar; there was an indoor and outdoor pool, a weight room, a bowling alley, and arcade. It really did pay off being the daughter of a billionaire.

After picking out a room we began to unpack our things. Tom had his unpacked in under an hour. He never really cared what he was wearing. I wouldn't be surprised if he went out in underwear. At around three o'clock, my cell phone rang. Alice said that she would be calling me to get the directions to our house. I would be extremely surprised if they actually found the house, seeing as how it was surrounded by a huge mass of trees.

"Hello?"

"Hi, it's Alice Cullen. Well my siblings and I are already to go; we just wanted to know we were to come."

"Well. I'm ready, and Tom should be too, so you can come around anytime." After giving her the address I hung up. I looked around me, noticing that the pile of clothes that I had left on the floor only consisted of lingerie. _I can leave that, I really want to check out the rest of the house._

Leaving the clothing, I went to explore the house. The tour that I gave myself took over an hour. Because in case you haven't noticed the house is humongous. I went back to my room, put on some music, and started separating my clothes by color. Halfway into separating, the "Shut up and Drive" song by the Rihanna started playing. That song is awesome, so of course I start dancing not caring that the doorbell was ringing.

I also hear my brother calling my name over the music, but I pretend not to hear. After he stopped calling, I got on my bed and started jumping up and down like crazy, which is when my guests decide to pop up in my bedroom, where my lingerie is sitting right in front of them. To make things worse the song finishes, making me stop jumping, giving me a reason to look at the arrival.

It was quite obvious that I was embarrassed. So I took it out on my brother. While calling him every name that I could possibly think of and make up for coming into my room without knocking, I started picking up my things. As soon as they were cleared, I sighed and turned around, waiting for the ridicule that was sure to come.

"What in the world was that?" I quickly gave a glare to my brother, before I ignored his stupid question.

I turned around and quickly went into the walk in close throwing on the nearest dress and leggings, picked up a pair of shoes, grabbed my purse, and walked away.

"So where are we going?"

Alice of course answered "They just opened this new mall, in Seattle, and I think we should check it out."

I agreed, and headed outside. I asked the Cullen's and Hales to leave their cars here so we could take the limo. Along the way we talked about everything we possible could except their child hood or ours. They asked if we had any other brothers or sisters and I said no. When I did, Tom looked at me funny and I just shrugged. See the truth is before my mom died, she said she had a daughter Isabella Marie Swan who died in a studio fire, but they couldn't find her body anywhere. So she was "missing".

But, I didn't want to talk about her because it crept me out a bit. So I just let us go onto other subjects.

When we got to the mall, we all got out. We girls were talking about fashion while the guys were talking about sports. The only one that wasn't really doing anything was the bronze haired one. He looked lost and I felt bad for him.

"Ok let's go into this store," Alice said happily. I looked at the store name and saw that it was a vintage store. I figured what the heck and went in with them.

The thing I did not know was how much Alice could shop. She could shop and shop forever. I mean I love to shop, but she spent more on clothes then I ever had and I'm the "billionaire's daughter".

After going to that shop, we hit a few more before going into Victoria Secret, my favorite store. Rose and Alice were finding lingerie and making me put it on. After we all tried on a bunch of things, they bought some and we were out of there.

The next store was Victoria Secret Pink and we bought a bunch of pink stuff including shorts that said pink on the back. After paying for all that, we sat down. Tom and I ate, but when I asked them what they wanted, they all said they ate before they came. It was a little odd, but I didn't question them. I felt like I knew them even though I just met them. As we were eating Alice and Rose were talking.

"We bought some awesome things today," Rose said smiling.

"Yes we did, how much do I pay you back?" I asked the one question I had been wondering about all day.

"Nothing, my dad is fine with me buying stuff!" Alice said excitedly.

"Nonsense let me pay for at least half of it… I can afford it after all my dad will be paying for it." I said nonchalantly.

"Cool, but this is on me…. It's your first shopping spree in America and the start of many more," She said laughing as Rose nodded her head yes. I had a feeling they go shopping a lot.

"Anyways, since it's only 6 do you guys want to come back to my house?" Alice said looking at the time.

"I don't care, do you want to Tom?" I asked him as he pretty much blew me off.

"Yes I love that video game too," I heard Tom say. After I repeated the question again he finally answered me with yes and went back to talking to the big one who's name is Emmett I think.

We got back in the limo and Emmett was playing around with the stereo. He looked like a kid who just got a toy train set. We all got a laugh out of him playing with the stereo.

All of a sudden, we pulled up to a big mansion about the size of ours, but a little smaller. That confirmed my suspicion, they are rich too.

"Mom we are here and we brought guests," Alice screamed as she glided in the house.

"Hello dears, let me take your coat… I'm Esme by the way," Said a really nice looking woman as she walked in.

"Thanks, Mrs. Cullen," Tom said as he gave her our coats.

"Hello all, sorry I have to run to the hospital again… I'll be back in a bit kids," said a really attractive guy. Tom smacked me and I realized I was staring.

"That's our dad," Rose whispered as she and Tom laughed.

"Your-your dad?" I stuttered. He was too attractive to have a kid my age.

"Ok bye hun," I heard Esme say which confirmed that he was the father.

"Yes he and Esme are our adoptive parents," Alice said as I nodded.

After a few minutes of talking to Esme, she excused herself and Alice started our tour. When we got down the last hall, I saw something unexpected. I saw a little book. While Alice was showing Tom the game room, I looked at that book. It said,

**Property of Isabella Marie Swan!**

As I read those words, I gasped and put the book down. That's how I remember them. Before my mom passed, she showed me a picture of Bella with them. Alice came back and showed me the rest of the room but I was blocking most of it out and she noticed.

"What's wrong, you look like you seen a ghost?" She asked.

"Nothing, I just need some air," I said as she nodded.

I walked to the door and Esme was standing there looking confused. I walked past her and out the door to the forest. Why did fate bring me here, was there something important I need to know? These questions kept running through my head as I sat there thinking….

**Another cliffy! So please review!**

**I also put up pictures of the my characters on my pro!!**


	6. Chapter 6

Today was the 1st day of school

**Disclaimer: Not Mine. **

**Thank you, for all the reviews!**

Today was the 1st day of school. Tommy was going to drive, thank god. I was getting tired of being chauffeured around. I went through my closet and finally decided on a polka dot skull hoodie, with a red tank top, skinny jeans, and a pair of ballet flats. I stopped at the mirror, put my hair up in a messy bun, grabbed one of my many totes, I headed to the kitchen picked up an apple, and waited for my brother. My brother eventually came out in a Christian Audigier shirt, a pair of jeans, and tennis shoes. He got his bag from the floor, and followed me outside.

The car that was waiting for us outside blew my mind. The car that awaited us was a Volvo XC60, which I had always wanted.

"How did _you _get this car?"

"I pulled some strings, and got it ship out here awhile ago. If you want I'll let you drive for today."

Snatching the keys out of his hand I ran to the car, and started it up. It purred to life, and I beeped the horn, signaling for Tom to get in the car. He got in and I raced to the school. Of course with the school being so small and all I missed it about three times, but I got there before the final bell rang. The other students were already in the school, making the parking lot look a whole lot smaller than I thought it was when I first arrived. Tom and I quickly left the car, and headed our separate ways. I quickly found my first class which was Calculus. I knocked on the door and entered. The class before me, openly gaped at me, as if they hadn't seen a new student before. Weird. I gave the teacher my name, and she pointed at a seat by Edward Cullen.

I swiftly headed to the back, ignoring the stares as I sat down. I gave a quick glance at Edward and turned to the front of the class. After about 10 minutes into the lesson, I saw Edward pass me a note. I gave him a curious look before turning to look at it.

**Sorry I've been so…. Distant. I had a lot on my mind. 4give me?**

Of course I'd forgive him. Who wouldn't?

Scribbling back a reply, I shoved the paper back at him.

I saw him give a smile out of the corner of my eye, and I waited for the paper to come back.

The comment he wrote back said:

**Friends?**

Giving him a nod, I reached out for the paper, but not getting, seeing that Edward had taken it. He was writing something on the paper, at a furiously fast pace.

H finished and this was what he wrote:

**Since we're friends, I think I should warn you about some people.**

**The boy on the left, with the short brown hair, with the brown eyes? Don't trust him. He is what you would call a playboy. The girl sitting across from him is his jealous ex Amelia. Don't mess with her unless you want a lot of drama in your life. The girls surrounding her are her followers. They aren't really a threat, but they can kick extremely hard!**

Laughing at the last bit I folded the letter up, and dropped it in my bag. This was going to be interesting.

The rest of my classes flew by easily, especially since Edward was in most of them. I couldn't wait to tell my friends about him. Edward and I were headed to lunch and I was laughing at a joke he said. He was watching me every now and then, and when he did, he would give me this adorable crooked smile. I was in heaven. He then looked at me with a weird face and I was trying to figure out what his problem was.

"Hey umm… would you like to sit with my family and I at lunch today?" He said looking rather embarrassed. That was the first time I had ever seen him embarrassed and it was cute.

The others saw Edward and me coming and their expressions changed when they saw Edward and me together. Emmett, Jasper, and Alice looked happy and shocked, but Rosalie looked a bit angry and pissed. Thomas looked a bit lost, but I wasn't surprised.

Setting my books down, I headed to the lunch line to get some food. Then I noticed that I was the only one getting something to eat.

"Aren't you guys getting anything to eat?"

"No we are good!" Alice said a little too fast, which confused me a ton. When I looked at Edward, he just shook his head and I let the subject drop.

The only person that had anything to eat was Tom, but the rest of them had no food in front of them. It was a bit strange, but I let it go. Maybe the cafeteria food is bad…

About five minutes later I came out of the lunch line, with a bottle of lemonade, fries, and a chocolate chip cookie. I went over and walked to the Cullen table and sat down next to Edward. Rose was giving me death glares and the rest of them just looked at me funny. Hmm… maybe they don't like me I thought, but pushed the subject out of my head.

"So how do you like this school?" Alice asked cheerfully, which was kind of scary when I thought about it.

"It's ok, but the guys think I'm like a piece of meat," I said clearly annoyed. Alice busted out laughing and they all looked at her like she was crazy.

"Guys, she sounds just like her on her first day of school," Alice said still laughing and I swear I saw Edward smile.

I was gonna ask who they were talking about, but before I could, I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around to look at who it was and it happened to be, the boy in my first hour. _Great, _I thought sarcastically…

"Hi.," I said annoyed and looking bored.

"Hi, I'm Drake Newton, you know the boy that was sitting in front of you in first period? I was thinking that I might let you go on a date with me. What do you say?"

Ewww. This is sick and wrong. The boy is good looking I'll give him that, but he is definitely arrogant. I hate arrogant.

"I say no. See that girl over there? You can ask her. She'd say yes in a heartbeat, how about you go and try your luck, with someone in your league."

Turning around, he stumbled away back to his seat. I looked back at the Cullen's who looked shocked. They probably think I'm some self centered brat now.

"That was the funniest rejection I have heard," Alice said as she busted out laughing and high fived me.

"Thanks," I said as I laughed too. I guess they don't think I'm self centered. I looked to my right to see another boy staring at me.

This was going to be a long and stressful year!


	7. Chapter 7

The rest of the day passed by pretty quickly

**Disclaimer: Not Mine**

**Thank you to my Beta Emmett-Cullen-Lova-01, you are awesome!**

The rest of the day passed by pretty quickly. We all decided to meet up at a local cafe to chat. Tom and I got in the Volvo, while the Cullens went in the Jeep. We made it there in less than 30 minutes thanks to Emmett's wild driving; I had to go over the speed limit. We went into the cafe and found available seats. When the waitress came by, I ordered a salad, and Tom ordered a coffee, and the Cullens declined of course. I was really starting to think that they had an eating disorder or something. I mean they didn't eat lunch, and they aren't eating now. While we waited for the food Emmett, Jasper, my brother, and even Edward talked about the upcoming football game. Alice was texting, so I decided to confront Rosalie.

Grabbing Rosalie by her arm, I pulled her to the girl's bathroom.

"Rose we are still friends aren't we?"

She hesitated a bit, before answering.

"Of course we are."  
"Then why did you act like you were during lunch at school?"

It seemed that her eyes turned a shade darker, when I ask the question, but as quickly as it came, it disappeared and went back to the topaz it usually was.

"Well, I really don't think that you should date my brother. I mean he's sweet and all, but you two just wouldn't work out. I really just don't want to see you or my brother get hurt."

That was it? She thought that I wanted to date her brother?

"Rosalie, I am not dating your brother. We're just really good friends."

Before I could even finish she started talking.

"Well that's good. You see my brother once dated this girl, and she just wasn't right for Edward, and well a few months later, she turned up dead." Sneaking a peek at my pale face, she continued.

"Edward didn't kill her or anything, well I don't think so, but I would just stay away from him. It would be a shame to see a girl as pretty as you die at such a young age." Patting my cheek, and giving me a smile, she exited the bathroom.

I stood in the bathroom and contemplated what Rosalie just said. Edward was sweet, and nice, and funny, and definitely was not a killer. Right? Shaking my head, I decided that I would go with Rosalie's advice and stay away from Edward. For now.

Walking back into the main area of the café, I noticed that all of Rosalie's siblings were glaring daggers at her and when I came they gave me looks of worry and sympathy. The only happy faces were Rosalie and Tom. I took my seat, and sipped lightly at the water I found at my place. I decided to check my calls. Turns out I had over 20 missed calls, and I had received dozens of text messages. Going through them I checked the most recent ones. They were mostly from, Lindsay and Connie, wondering what I was doing, and when they would be able to visit. The one that surprised me was the message from Jake. He was getting desperate. I blocked out his calls weeks ago, and had my number changed. I don't even want to know what he did to get this number. But by the message it seems his father is finally sending him back to high school, instead of letting him continue being a drop out. Wonder where he's going. I went back to Connie's message, and replied. She thought that I had a new boyfriend, and didn't have enough time for her and Lindsay. I wish I had a boyfriend. Suddenly I had an idea.

"Hey Edward, can I take a picture?" I was trying to avoid Rosalie's glare, but when I did see it, I suddenly wished that I hadn't asked him for anything.

"Sure you can have a picture. What did you want it for?"

"My friends wanted a picture of you, so I decided that I would send them one."

While he was cleaning himself up (not that he needed to), I took a few pictures of Emmett, Alice, Jasper, and Rosalie. I took a few pictures with Edward, and it felt so natural to be with him just laughing and smiling and goofing off. There was no way, that he could be a murderer. Sending the pictures to my friends, I waited for a reply. Within a minute they had replied back.

**To: Abigail Dashwood **

**From: Lindsay Hollis**

**OMG! Who is that! My God he is fine! How old is he? Is he smart? How tall is he? –Gasp- are you still a virgin? Reply back with answers ASAP!!**

I blushed at the comment about me still being a virgin. I replied, and put the phone away, after replying to Connie's message. We left a few minutes later, and I gave each of them a hug, feeling a bit hesitant around Edward. When I pulled back, he took my arm and led us to a place where the others probably couldn't hear.

"Abigail, are you okay? You seem very tense and upset. Is there anything that I can do to help?"

He was so sweet! I could have spilled everything to him right there, but I didn't think that it would be very enjoyable for him to know that his sister, wanted to sabotage his relationship and life.

"Edward, everything is fine. Nothing's wrong. I just have a few things going on back at home."

"Well if you ever need someone to talk to, I'm here." Taking me by the hand gently he led me away from our hiding spot and led us back to the others. We said our goodbyes, and went our different ways. Before I left for the car, I saw Rosalie giving me a look. This was going to be hard. Being friends with Rosalie, the new found blondefrom hell and then having to be friends with Edward, the reincarnation of Adonis.

**Not really a great ending, but yea, review please! **


	8. Jake

It was Monday, and all I could hear was gossip about the new boy

**Disclaimer: Not mine**

It was Monday and all I could hear was gossip about the new boy. From what I heard he had blonde hair, green eyes, and was just well perfect. It kind of reminded me of my ex boyfriend Jake, but the chances of him actually going to public school in Forks, without his group of friends was unbelievable. But when I checked in the office there was no one there, thank god.

I quickly went to my locker and took my books for class, and I slid into my seat just as the bell rang. We were about to start the boring lesson when there was a knock at the door. I took a quick look around the class, and everyone was there in their proper seats, so I decided that it was just a teacher delivering some news or something so I started doodling in my notebook. As soon as the door was opened there was a bunch of gasps around the room. I looked up and to my surprise I saw the one and only Jacob Holmes. I sat in my seat dumbfounded. This was not good at all. My life was finally getting good, and I was just getting over leaving me European home, and then he comes along. Hopefully he'd be to busy flirting with the other girls to remember me.

He was currently bragging about his 5 different homes around the world, and how much money he was worth when I quickly bent my head down and pulled some of my hair in front of my face. I was obviously distracting him from his "fabulous" life story because he instantly looked at me. I prayed that he wouldn't remember me. No suck luck.

"Abigail? Abigail Dashwood? Is that you? It has been months since we saw each other. When was the last time we saw each other? Probably taking my dad's jet to Austria….." The boy still hadn't controlled his mouth and I was pretty sure that all of the class was giving me looks. Well there goes my reputation. Awhile later the teacher directed him to his seat, and the only seat available was next to the girl in front of me. At least he wasn't sitting next to me. He took his time walking to his seat, every now and then giving one "lucky" girl a smile or a wink. I didn't blame them really. If I had to live in a place named after silverware, a place that rains almost all year, and have two famous children come to their boring high school within two weeks of each other, I'd be awe struck too. He gave me a smile as he walked by, but I greeted it with a glare.

The girl next to him, Jenny, looked as if she was going to start hyperventilating. It didn't really help any when he offered her his hand for a handshake. Her face looked like she found out she had just won 1 billion dollars. For the rest of class, it was hard to concentrate, mostly because the entire female class was staring at him as if their life depended on it, and many of the guys were glaring daggers at him. Class ended and the boys stalked out of the classroom, while the girls lingered by the door waiting for Jake to walk by. It would have worked if the teacher hadn't shooed everyone out of the way. Much to my disappointment Jake stayed back, and waited for me to walk out of the classroom. I pretended not to see him as I headed to my next class, which would have worked if he hadn't pulled my arm, and dragged me away from my destination.

I was expecting him to try to seduce me, but when I looked into his eyes he shocked me. I was expecting him to be the arrogant jerk, but I was met with a totally different person.

"Abby I am so, so, sorry. What you saw that day was a complete and total lie. I was drunk and…the girl… was really, really hot but not as hot as you of course because is as hot as you…. and what you saw was just me being an idiot. Forgive me?"

You have got to me kidding me. It wasn't that I didn't believe him, because it was a known fact that he had a new girl every week. It's not my fault that I know how to control my man and it definitely wasn't my fault that I wanted to wait until marriage for sex.

"So, what about the other girl? Sophia? It is kind of obvious that you were dating her, and from what I heard you two have been dating since we got together. I mean I saw the two of you together. Remember that time you broke off our date to take her to the island you got for your tenth birthday? The same island that you were supposed to take me to that same day!?"

"You heard about that?"

"Did I hear about it? Of course I heard about it! The whole world heard about. If you read the paper the day after you would have seen a big fat picture of the two of you walking along the beach, and…..you know what? I have nothing else to say to you."

I walked to my next class, and about ten minutes into class Jake walks in. What in God's name! He was everywhere. All the way up to lunch. He tried to get my attention multiple times, but I ignored him.

At lunch everyone noticed that I wasn't myself. They all tried to find out what was wrong but I waved them off, until I saw Jake headed this way. He greeted everyone at the table, and was quickly disappointed when only Tommy answered back. He took an empty seat in-between Edward and I. Edward immediately tensed and I groaned. It was obvious that he didn't know that he wasn't wanted.

"What do you want?"

"I wanted to apologize for……."

"For what? For cheating on me? With two different girls?" By now I was standing and I had the whole cafeteria's attention.

"I felt horrible for, like, ever! What you did is unforgivable. All the kisses and hugs were just lies and I hate you for it! You are the worst kind of thing out there. I have nothing else to say, so just leave."

He left of course, but not before giving me one last longing glance. I sat down with a huff.

Idiot.

**Did you like it? Well now that it is summer I will have more time to update, so yay!! Review!**


End file.
